1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for clearing fungal spores from seed and, more specifically, to a method of treating seeds with sound waves to clear fungal spores from seed.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Disease pathogens are a major cause of great financial loss for plant production. Fungal contamination at germination, plant growth, ear maturation, and storage results in large yield loss for the producer. Fungi will cause seeds to fail to germinate, create diseased plants, and create plants that fail to yield as much. Fungi, which flourish during the growth season, can limit the market availability of an entire producer's crop. In some cases, fungal contamination makes the crop worthless as food for humans or animals (e.g., Aspergillus sp. and Fusarium sp. with corn). In the USDA publication, Biologic and Economic Assessment of Pesticide Use on Corn and Soybeans, an expert estimated the economic impact of fungicides to corn farmers alone at almost $1.5 billion as a result of yield loss that would occur in the absence of fungicides.
To inhibit fungal growth on stored seed and during germination, seeds are soaked in an anti-fungal agent, a poison, which renders the seed no longer available as a food stuff for humans or animals. In addition, this poison enters the environment. Additional methods which are used for decreased fungi loss are use of microbes, strict adherence to planting conditions, and genetic manipulation in addition to chemical means.
The problem is to eliminate or decrease fungal growth without adding toxins to the environment. Some plant hybrids are resistant to fungal growth, but selection for them has a performance cost and it is likely only a matter of time until fungal strains will develop that will overcome the plant resistance.